Duele, por lo que no fue
by Rainboow Pain
Summary: Por que ellos habían llorado por que cosas que no habían pasado, se habían molestado por acciones que ellos no habían logrado, habían sido felices por una sonrisa que nunca fue suya y todos habían amado y ninguno había sido correspondido. Todos estaban unidos por un amor que los marco. Reto Hogwarts a través de los años del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black...


**Disclaimer: C**omo siempre tengo que decir la cruel realidad ¿No? Nada me perteneces más que la historia que leerán a continuación pero aun así lloro, lloro mucho en las noches…

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" para el foro de "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"

* * *

**Duele por lo que no fue…**

**A**lbus **D**umbledore**: A V**eces** Y S**olo** A V**eces…

* * *

Sostenía firmemente la foto que ambos se habían tomado cuando habían encontrado una de las primeras reliquias. Gellert no dejaba de sonreír mientras sostenía la varita de Sauco y fingía hechizarlo, mientras el tontamente moría de felicidad y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros sonriendo delicadamente. En la chimenea, varios papeles se quemaban lentamente. _Cenizas y tiempo desperdiciado_, se decía a si mismo Albus Dumbledore.

Deseaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el enfermo de Gellert Grindelwald. Debía hacer muchas cosas, comenzando por reponer cada mueble que inevitablemente le habían robado tras meses de que había desaparecido un día sin más. Tendría que mandarle una carta a Aberforth para saber como estaba, y que él supiera que estaba de nuevo para él y _solo él_. Ordenar su mente y conseguir un empleo con el cual podría comer algo más que pan y quizás comprarle otra cabra que remplazara la que había vendido y temía era el único y mejor amigo de su hermano…

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él.

Aquellos rizos rubios que enmarcaban a la perfección un rostro perlado de ojos miel, en los que por minutos y segundos se perdía a diario debatiendo sobre un tema banal. El torso blanco que tantas veces se había atrevido a mirar mientras ambos se bañaban en un lago que encontraban en sus rutas de viaje, el pelo relativamente oscuro que marcaba un camino desde el pecho y se perdía en unos pantalones viejos y gastados, que nunca por más sucios o mojados se quita frente a él. La voz suave pero varonil, que día tras día le despertaba a gritos o susurros de advertencia. El nombre que con tanta pasión había gritado, en noches de huida y mañanas de robo, los apretones de mano que se habían dado en juramentos vanos…

Toda materia relacionada con aquel hombre de pensamientos genocidas, se tenía que ir. No porque ahora fueran _enemigos_, tampoco porque el otro lo hubiera _traicionado_, mucho menos porque él hubiese sido la causa de _muerte_ de su pequeña hermana. Era necesario olvidarlo porque jamás se había dejado amar, mucho menos tocar. Porque siempre que le daba una mínima muestra de cariño, él la tiraba al suelo y la pisaba con una elegancia espectacular. Poniéndolo mal y haciéndolo maldecir a los vientos el haberlo conocido, el haber nacido hombre.

Por qué a veces, y sólo a veces pensaba que el amor se tenía que profesar y no lamentar…

* * *

**N/A: N**o estaba muerta andaba de parranda, no ya enserio, estuve escribiendo y escribiendo sin resultado alguno. Mi amada Rainbow es una desgraciada, no me llama, no me mensaje ¿Quién se cree? Apedréenla cuando la vean, o lean no sé pero quéjense mucho se lo merece ):

Este reto, esta preciosos llamo mi atención muy rápido y luego luego hice uso de mi inspiración para plasmar en un documento de Word lo que pensaba y sentía ok ya ._. Pero enserio ese foro esta muy bien, se los recomiendo. No trata nada más de los Black y cosas así pone temas, retos y otros post muy, muy buenos, dense una vuelta cuando puedan y también por mi historia ):

No sean feos, a ustedes les gusta leer…

En fin no la hago larga, el reto consiste en cuatro historias que subiré muy rápido y espero que lean :I así que estén al pendientes y comenten gente preciosa.

* * *

**Gracias por pasar a leer, estos minutos que se tomaron y su siempre bienvenidos comentarios.**

**Un beso y un abrazo, de Pain su pesadilla personal (:**


End file.
